Possession
by likethephoenixfromtheashes
Summary: We are still in the Enchanted Forest although the curse has hit...but obviously something went wrong. But what? Don't let the genre fool you...it will be a SQ story, so there will be some romance later on. But the story has a rough start, as have Regina and Emma. Be assured that we will meet The Evil Queen.
1. A curse gone wrong

**_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._**

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know...I have a lot of on-going stuff, but I had to post this today anyway, because this story is dedicated to my amazing friend MG and it's her birthday today :)_

_There curse has been cast, but things have gone differently from there since everyone is in the Enchanted Forest still._

_Plus Regina's father is alive._

_And there's no Henry in this story._

_The other thing that is important is that this story will be rougher than my others, Regina will not necessarily be nice. Not at all._

_The M rating will be earned – through language, violence and some other funny things ;)_

_Ready to meet The Evil Queen?_

_Well, then welcome to the ride..._

_Last, but not least...MG's video "Evil to the core" inspired me a great deal – you should really check it out. It's a great piece of work!_

* * *

_So, my lovely friend...happy, happy birthday! I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I love "Evil to the core" ;)_

_Love ya tons, MG...thanks for being my friend. It's been an honor and pleasure since day 1._

_Much love,_

_Raven_

* * *

**POSSESSION**

**Chapter 1**

**- A curse gone wrong**

Standing at the large window of her private chambers an angry growl escaped her lips.

She stared at the glowing object in her hand, a heart recently taken from one of her soldiers.

His collapsed body only a few feet away from her.

She would not tolerate this incompetence any longer.

Her orders were to be followed.

Failure was unacceptable.

And yet some of her soldiers kept returning with excuses instead of results.

"My queen...I promise...I'll make it...u-up to...y-you..." the man gasped for air and groaned out in pain, but she just squeezed harder.

"You had your chance and you failed me."

Her voice was as cold as steel, sharp like a knife.

"Please, don't...my children..." he begged in desperation.

She watched in disgust as he rolled over the floor, grabbing at his chest, unfazed by his plea.

He had children, so what?

She had been innocent once too.

Before Snow White's betrayal.

Before her mother had killed Daniel.

Before her life had been taken away from her, before she had been "sold" over to the king.

Life was not kind.

His children better learned this lesson early.

And then she crushed his heart to dust without so much as a blink.

She would send for a servant in a minute.

Somebody had to clean up this mess after all, because she would not use her precious magic on something unimportant as getting rid of a meaningless body.

* * *

Her father had served her a glass of her favorite wine when two guards had shown up to carry the body away and he had looked at her in horror.

Her own father.

Part of the reason why she had become who she was today.

He had never defended her, helped her.

Had never protected her from her mother.

"Oh Regina...not again..."

His words still rang in her ears.

He had sounded so weak, this ridiculous excuse of a man.

And the nerve.

Speaking to her like that in front of her guards.

She had slapped him right then and there.

She did not tolerate this disrespectful behavior either, no matter if he was her father or not.

He had dropped his head instantely, had mumbled an "I'm sorry, Your Majesty" and had left without looking at her again.

And she did not feel any regret.

Now that she was alone again she was standing in front of the window once more, staring out into the darkness.

The only difference was that she was not holding a heart anymore, but the glass of dark red liquid her father had brought a few minutes ago.

She took a sip, but the taste did not satisfy her.

Not today.

Her grip on the glass tightened when she finally swallowed what had been her favorite wine for years.

God, she was angry.

No, she was furious as hell.

And she could not stand the view anymore.

She was so close to madness and insanity, losing her mind was within reach – she could feel it.

Twentyeight years of darkness.

Twentyeight years of war.

Twentyeight years of a curse gone wrong.

She was tired of the ongoing battle with Snow White and her precious Charming, she was sick of a land covered in fog, blood and darkness.

Especially since she had no idea what had gone wrong.

She had followed Rumplestiltskin's instructions precisely and yet she was still here – in this godforsaken land.

They all were.

Gone was the chance of a fresh start in another realm without memories.

Gone was the opportunity of ruining everyone's Happy Ending, of destroying True Love.

The curse was supposed to be her ultimate punishment for Snow White's betrayal, but of course something had gone wrong and she was stuck in her own land, drowning in darkness, the undying love of Snow and Charming as strong as ever.

Thinking about it alone made her sick to the stomach.

Knowing that they were as happy as two people could ever be disgusted her to no end.

How was that even possible in a world like this?

And how the hell had the curse gone so terribly wrong when she had done exactly as she had been told?

One of these days she would pay Rumplestiltskin a visit since he was a prisenor in her dungeon.

He had been for the past twentyeight years.

And since there was no escape for him he had to tell her how she could end this madness – if he wanted to get out of that cell ever again.

She would overpower the Charmings and their army and if it would be the last thing she would do.

Especially since there was no other way.

Sure, she had heard the legend about The Savior, about the child Snow and her Charming had sent through a wardrobe into another realm before the curse had hit the land with full force, but she did not even know if the rumors were true.

No savior had returned to fullfill their destiny yet, probably because the curse had gone wrong.

Which left the question if that savior did exist in the first place.

Since no savior had shown up till now the answer most likely was no.

Regina knew she should be glad, because said savior was supposed to be her downfall, but a part of her had started to wish for this savior to be true, for the savior to return, simply because she wanted this craziness to be over.

The easiest way would be to hand over the crown to Snow White, but that would never happen.

She would never give in, at least not without a big BANG, not without a final battle.

She was The Evil Queen after all.

At that thought a hysterical laugh escaped her lips.

She was The Evil Queen, hated by most, feared by all, and she was hoping for a savior to break her curse?

Pathetic.

When had she become that desperate?

Well, it did not matter anyway, because the damn savior had not come, so they were stuck till she would find a way to end her misery.

To end them all.

Her anger only grew with that thought and the glass in her hand finally broke, a shard cutting deep into her palm, but she did not even blink.

She was used to a lot worse thanks to her mother.

Physical pain was nothing.

Nothing compared to the pain her soul had been in before she had turned over to the dark side of magic, before she had indulged in her revenge.

It had left her numb, had left her heart black as the night and all the pain, all her feelings had turned into nothingness.

She watched the blood running over her hand in fascination, a welcome change to the utter numbness of her life.

"Y-your...y-your...Maj-jesty...a-a-are you al-alright?"

The intrusion of one of her servants had her completely on edge in a heartbeat though.

How dare she entered without knocking?

Regina grabbed her famous riding crop, which had been resting on the window sill and without so much as a warning she hit the young woman right in the face, leaving a weal on her cheek, "What did I tell you about interrupting me unannounced?!"

The servant wanted to reply something, but when she caught sight of her furiously sparkling eyes she thought better of it, dropping her head in the process, "I...I'm...s-s-sorry...y-your...maj-jest-y."

At that she hit her again, adding another ugly red weal to the red haired woman's face, "And what did I tell you about stammering?"

Not expecting an answer Regina turned away from the servant, her eyes focused on the dark fog outside.

She would find a way to solve this "problem", to get away from here – she was The Evil Queen after all.

Nothing or nobody would be able to stop her.

Not even the darkest curse gone wrong.


	2. Evil to the core

_A/N: Hello everyone,_

_just a quick announcement. _

_I will not post a trigger warning for every chapter, because this story is focused on The Evil Queen mostly – at least for now._

_I guess it's needless to say that there will be violence, torture, some harsh language etc._

_There also might be mentions of some sexual encounters with both, men and women, so be warned. Once and for all._

_As I already pointed out – it's a different type of story._

_The spot is on Regina as The Evil Queen and right now she is in a very dark place. She will not stay there forever, but it might take a while for her to get better._

_That said – enjoy Chapter 2!_

_xo_

* * *

**POSSESSION**

**Chapter 2**

**-Evil to the core**

"Where is my robe?!" Regina yelled, the anger in her voice unmistakable.

Her servants' incompetence seemed to rise to new levels every day.

She had instructed one of the maids to lay her robe out for her so she would not freeze once she got out of the bathtub, but of course it was nowhere to be seen.

Goosebumps were forming on her skin while the water kept dripping from her body and Regina was beyond furious by now.

Of course she could conjure a robe up with the flick of her wrist, but that was beside the point.

She had been ignored again and she would not accept that.

Obviously the servants and maids needed another lesson in obedience.

A devilish grin appeared on her face – oh, how much she loved to "teach".

Right that moment the doors flew opened and one of her maids hurried in, robe in hand, a paniced expression on her face, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"Where the hell have you been? Is it really too much to ask to bring a robe?" Regina barked out, her eyes sparkling wildly.

"No, of course not, Your Majesty", the woman seemed out of breath, "I've cut my hand."

She stretched out her right arm to show Regina that her palm had a nasty gash that was still bleeding.

"I hope you didn't stain my robe..." Her voice was a dangerous growl now and the woman shook her had vehemently, "I was really careful, Your Majesty."

At that she held out the robe and Regina eyed it closely for a while, but she could not deter any stains so she sighed and put it on, tying it up quickly before she turned to the brown haired woman again, "What's your name?"

"Sarah, Your Majesty."

Regina tilted her head, almost amused, "Let me see your palm, Sarah."

"That's really not necessary, Your Majesty. But you might want to check on your father...he fell and I helped him...that's when I cut myself", the woman answered, eyes directed to the floor.

But Regina did not even blink at the mention of her father, "I said let me see your palm!"

The woman stretched out her shaking hand and Regina grabbed it harshly, eyeing it for a moment, fascinated by the blood before she pressed her thumb right into the cut and the woman screamed in pain.

Regina's actions caused more blood to flow and she smiled one of her trademark evil smiles, "Don't late me wait ever again. And do not deny one of my requests ever again. Are we clear?"

The woman winced, but nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina let go of her arm and grabbed her riding crop, which had been leaning against the mirror next to the bathtub, "Where is my father?"

"He should be in the kitchen, Your Majesty."

She headed for her chambers, but stopped in the last second to face the maid again, "Clean up that mess you created. I don't want your blood on my floor. I expect my bathroom to be spotless when I come back."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

When Regina arrived in the kitchen her father was still sitting on the floor, shards of glass everywhere.

One of her other maids, an elderly woman with grey locks, was about to hand him a mug with water, but Regina stopped her from doing so, "He doesn't get anything until I know what happened here."

"I'm not feeling well today. I have this pain in my chest and I guess I collapsed...I'm sorry, my child", her father stated, seemingly exhausted.

Before he knew what was happening Regina's riding crop made contact with his cheek, "What did you just call me?"

His eyes saddened instantly while his hand covered the reddening weal in his face, "I'm sorry...Your Majesty."

Her eyes fell to the sea of shards, "I take it you are responsible for these?"

"Yes. I was carrying a tray with wine glasses when I fell. I'm deeply sorry...Your Majesty", her father admitted weakly.

"Guards!"

Her voice was one loud bark and it did not even take a minute for two tall men, wearing heavy armor, to appear in the doorframe, "Your Majesty?"

"Throw him in the dungeon", she pointed at her father.

"Yes, my Queen."

The emotionless answer of one of the guards seemed to satisfy her, but the elderly maid stepped in front of her father, "Your Majesty...please, see reason. He is your father and he is sick. It could be something with his heart..."

An evil laugh escaped Regina's lips.

It could be something with his heart.

How many hearts had she taken since that madness had started?

And why would she care about her father's heart when he never cared about hers?

"Enough!"

Regina yelled, her eyes sparkling with fury, "He will be brought to the dungeon and that is final."

The guards nodded in understanding and grabbed the arms of her father, pulling him into a standing position, causing the old man to groan out in pain, but it did not keep the men from dragging him away.

And Regina did not even blink.

Once the men were out of sight she stepped into the personal space of the older woman, clenching her teeth, "And who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your Majesty...I know I have no right to question you, but what you did was wrong. He is your father. I've been living and working here for over 30 years now and not once have I failed you. Believe me when I tell you that you took it too far", the older woman tried to argue, which enraged Regina even more, "How dare you?!"

A flick of her wrist sent the old woman flying through the kitchen, crashing into the back wall with a sickening thud.

Regina's magic kept the body from falling to the floor and she stepped closer, riding crop in hand, "Don't speak to me like that ever again. I am your queen and you are to follow my orders. At all times!"

With that her magic disappeared and the broken body of the eldery maid dropped onto the hard stone floor.

The only reaction from the maid was a mumbled groan and Regina's patience ran out completely.

She hit the woman's back with the crop, twice, "What did you say?"

"Y-y...y-yr...Mjs..ty"

It was barely understandable, but before Regina could hit her again one of the male servants entered the kitchen, eyes wide in horror.

"Clean up that mess!" Regina demanded and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke only a second later.

* * *

Later that day Regina was standing on the balcony of her chambers, staring into the distance, watching the fires in the woods.

Snow White and her Charming obviously had sent more men to fight off her army.

God, how much she despised her, how much she despised them.

Unfortunately their men were loyal till the end and Regina was aware that every single one of them would fight till their very last breath.

The only way to stop them would be to destroy Snow White's unity with Charming, to take away the power their True Love held.

She had to get rid of them – at least she had to get rid of one of them.

But how?

All her attempts had failed.

Twentyeight years and she was not closer to ending them than in the beginning.

She would move heaven and hell to make Snow White pay, but all her efforts had been pointless so far.

Twentyeight years of not aging, of being stuck in that horrendous loop of darkness and no end in sight.

Tomorrow she would pay Rumplestiltskin a visit.

And she would make him tell her why the curse had failed her. Why it had turned out to be this big mess instead of her revenge.

But tonight she would allow herself a break.

Her day had been stressful enough.

A knock on the doors of her chambers made her retreat from the balcony and she caught sight of one of her guards, "Good evening, my Queen...I just wanted to let you know that the Huntsman has arrived."

"Very well. Send him in", she answered with a satisfied smirk. At least one person seemed to oblige. Not that he had much of a choice with his heart in her possession, resting in a wooden box in her vault.

She dismissed the guard with a simple gesture of her hand and waited for the arrival of the man she had sent for earlier.

When he finally entered her chambers, looking completely bewildered and confused, her dark and evil laugh echoed through the massive room.

He cleared his throat, obviously nervous, "Why did you send for me, Your Majesty?"

"I need you to do me a favour", she almost purred.

"And what would that be, Your Majesty?"

"Strip bare", Regina demanded casually.

The Huntsman's eyes grew wide in horror, "My Queen?"

"Strip bare!"

Her tone had grown hasher and the man started to tremble, fearing the worst, but he did was he was told.

It took him only a minute to get out of his clothes, but once he stood in front of her in his naked glory he felt completely humiliated, not that Regina cared.

She looked him up and down with satisfaction, her evil smirk never wavering.

"Very well", she stated dryly, threw her riding crop on the bed and opened her robe, causing the Huntsman to stare at her in shock.

A deep chuckle escaped her lips before she let the robe slide down her shoulders.

And then her face turned serious within a heartbeat, her voice hard as steel – making it clear that she would not accept 'no' for an answer, "Now come over here, Huntsman. And fuck me. Hard."


	3. The root of all evil

**POSSESSION**

**Chapter 3**

**- The root of all evil**

Regina smirked like the devil in person while she watched The Huntsman step outside – right into the pouring rain.

Once she had been done with him she had told him to get dressed and to leave.

He had looked at her like a lost puppy, causing her to laugh darkly.

What had that fool expected?

She had wanted him to fuck her, to satisfy her needs, but that had been all.

Clearly he must have known that she was not a type to cuddle or such nonsense and if not – well, then he was an even bigger fool than she had thought.

He had whined that it was raining like hell, but since when was that her problem?

And why on earth would she care?

So she had thrown him out of her chambers and had forced him to leave – or he would be thrown in her dungeon.

He had chosen wisely at that and had stormed down the corridor without another word.

Good boy.

And yet she had to find herself another pet.

He was lacking strength.

He was too soft, too whiny – even without his heart.

She needed someone darker, someone willing to play by her rules.

And The Huntsman clearly was not that person.

She would worry about that another day though, because now she needed to get some rest.

Tomorrow she would face the devil head on, tomorrow she would talk to her long time prisenor Rumplestiltskin.

Tomorrow she would set a new pace, tomorrow she would change the game – and then the victory would finally be hers.

* * *

Regina had taken her favorite stallion out for a ride in the hours of the early morning, enjoying the movement of the strong horse beyond her. It was black as the night and that made the name Sharin fit so well.

He truly was her Angel of the night.

Now that she was sitting on her throne and waited for Rumplestiltskin's arrival she thought about all the things she would do to Snow White and her precious Charming once she had beaten them.

And at this point it would only be a matter of time.

She had enchanted the room so Rumplestiltskin would not be able to escape, because one never knew with that tricky bastard.

First she had thought about paying him a visit in the dungeon, but then she had remember that she had her father thrown down there as well and she had no desire to see him.

At least not today.

"Hello dearie...long time no see."

The maniacal giggle had her out of her thoughts immediately.

"Rumple", she growled through gritted teeth and while she wanted to demand that he would call her 'Majesty' she was well aware that he would hardly oblige.

"What can I do for you, Regina?" he seemed to be serious for a moment, before he giggled again when he caught sight of the pulsating vein on her forehead.

"Tell me why the curse didn't work!" she barked and he only giggled louder, "How would I know. If you would have followed my instructions, dearie..."

"I followed them precisely. I sacrificed the heart of my beloved horse...the thing I loved the most...and yet all I got is twenty eight years of darkness in this hell...no new realm, no revenge...the only thing that actually worked is that no one has grown older..."

"My, my, Regina...so naive...did you really think the heart of a horse would be strong enough for a curse of this magnitude?" he stared at her in mock annoyance and for a second Regina wanted to rip his head of his shoulders before she came to her senses. She needed him.

"It was all I had...who's heart should I have sacrificed instead?"

Realisation hit her before she had finished the sentence.

Her father's.

She should have taken her father's heart.

"You sick bastard!"

Another maniacal giggle could be heard, "Well, it's too late now, isn't it, dearie?!"

"What do I do now? To end this charade once and for all...tell me, you little imp!"

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do, Regina..." he chuckled happily.

Regina stood up, heading towards the man she despised more than anything, "There has to be. You always have a plan B, a loophole...don't tell me otherwise. I know you, Rumple!"

"While that might be true, dearie...this loophole will not be of any help...at least not to you. The Savior will destroy you..."

"Oh please", Regina said in dismissive tone, "I've heard all the rumors about that Savior of yours...who is supposed to return after twenty eight years...well, where is he? Twenty eight years are over...tonight the twenty ninth starts...and there is no sign of a Savior at all."

"I better get going then. It's time I found my son...in the other realm", Rumplestiltskin snickered eagerly and Regina watched him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?!" she spat at him, entering his personal space.

"Good bye, Regina..." he turned around, but turned back instantly, raising his arm and pointed his index finger into the air, "And thanks for your hospitality, Your Majesty. It's been a pleasure..."

With that he turned again, made one step and dropped some vial onto the floor, which burst and engulfed him into some dark grey dust before she could have done anything to stop him.

He looked over his shoulder and winked at her, "See you in hell, Regina."

And then he was gone.

* * *

She screamed out in frustration and two of her guards came running within the second.

"Where is The Dark One, Your Majesty?"

Both men seemed to be surprised by the lack of his presence and Regina jumped forward, ready to rip their hearts out, "I have no idea what the hell just happened! You better find him and bring him back before I'll take your lives for his!"

"Yes, My Queen."

She stormed out without another word, shooting fireballs at everything that moved in the periphery of her eye, not caring about the damage she caused.

She was furious as hell.

How had he managed to trick her once again?

How had he poofed himself away when she had made sure that it would not be possible?

And how did he plan on getting to another realm?

How could he possible succeed when he had convinced her that the curse was the only way back in the day?

* * *

Rumple waited till the guards left the throne room before he started to snicker.

Regina, the fool.

Of course she would assume he had poofed himself when all he had done had been using the invisibilty potion he originally had brewed for Cora, but she had not needed it in the end.

Good thing he had always kept it for a special occasion like this.

But now he had to hurry – he had to make it to the other realm before midnight.

And he had to find the Savior too.

So he made his way out onto the next balcony and poofed himself back to his own castle – or to his own dungeon to be specific.

He had hidden everything he would need right there – twenty eight years ago.

All he had needed had been a simpler curse to find the daughter of Snow White and Charming and thanks to Regina he had been able to work on it in peace and silence for the last twenty eight years.

That had been the reason to let her catch him in the first place.

At least nobody had tried to disturb or hunt him down in the dungeon and he had been able to complete his work.

And one of the dwarves, who had ended up in the dungeon as well had even traded him a bit of fairy dust for a small diamond Rumple had "found" in his pocket.

Clearly he had used magic, because Regina's enchantment on his cell had not been as good as she had thought.

She would never learn that he would always be more powerful than she could ever be.

He opened a secret door, slipped through and tried to remember which objects he hand enchanted to hide his precious possessions.

The tea cup, definitely.

And a bundle of rotten straw.

Yes, that had to be it.

A flick of his wrist and the objects returned to their true form – a globe and some small bean.

A magical bean.

A bean he could now revive with the help of the fairy dust.

He conjured a mug filled with water, threw the bean in – together with the fairy dust and it did not even take a minute for the bean to grow to its full size and regain its glowing color.

Wonderful.

That stupid pirate had traded the bean for Milah's life and while he had been tempted to kill his former wife, he had only taken her leg and an eye – and Hook's left hand.

And the bean of course.

That had to be punishment enough.

He had wanted the bean more than Milah's death.

All he wanted was to find Bae.

Rumplestiltskin took the bean out of the mug and held it between two fingers, ready to leave this godforsaken place once and for all.

He pierced the thumb of his right hand on the needle of the globe and smeared the blood over it, whispering dark words before he remembered the other vial he needed and conjured it from the shelf behind him.

True Love.

Created from Snow White's and Charming's hair.

He put it over the globe, chanting the same words over and over again, when a map appeared on the globe and he knew it was time.

Of course he could open the portal right here and now but the odds where that Regina would show up any second so he poofed himself over to the woods near Snow White's castle, all the while chanting his curse to keep the spell up.

It would be easier for The Savior to find her way home anyway.

And once he appeared in the woods he threw the bean onto the ground, opening a portal to a foreign world – to reunite with his son.

And to send The Savior back to fulfill her destiny.

* * *

Emma was desperate.

The building she had been living in for the last three years had burned to the ground while she had been out on a job.

She had only been able to rescue a few clothes and her baby blanket.

And although she did not know why she kept it she had not been able to leave it behind.

Not like her parents, who had abandonded her by the side of the road.

Where should she go?

It was not like she had a family or friends where she could crash and so she was driving along the Hudson River, debating whether she should afford a motel room for the night or if it would be warm enough to sleep in her bug.

Would not be the first time.

That was when she caught sight of the old man, who was standing in the middle of the road, some sort of a cane or piece of wood in hand, but it was too late.

She had recognised him too late, she would not be able to stop in time.

Emma jerked the wheel violently, causing the bug to spin heavily before it headed straight for the water.

And while the car fell off the docks she saw that strange glimmer in the water, some huge, glowing circle she literally jumped threw before she hit her head on the steering wheel and everything went black.


End file.
